


Eternity

by Ekala



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekala/pseuds/Ekala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They live on. Spoilers for the end of series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitarin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitarin/gifts).



He never comes down the first time.

"Kaito."

He watches from the leaves as Kouta's armor shines in the sun. It would dazzle passerby, if anyone could see either of them.

"Kaito, I know you're here."

He wonders if Kouta knows how passive he sounds. That's why he always waits until...

" _Kaito_!!"

A flash of a blue hoodie, black hair. Kaito smiles.

"Kouta." He emerges from behind the tree, hiding his next smile as Kouta pouts at him.

"I know you're here, why do you make me do that?"

"It's amusing." It's _human_. "What is it today?"

Kouta fidgets. "Well, I thought you might... I mean, I'd like if you..."

"What are they doing now?" Kouta's people - he wonders, briefly, if they've developed a language, a name, yet - must have developed something else.

Kouta's entire face lights up. "Well, you see--"

He launches into a half-hour long explanation about their latest exploits, their development across the world, how he and Mai have been nudging them this way or that. Kaito wonders if their own god sounds like this.

"--so if you'd come and see, I can show--"

"No."

Kouta whines.

"You know the deal."

Kouta flushes. "One day for one night. I know."

Kaito raises a brow, waits for him to decide. He already knows the answer. They both do. Kouta wouldn't be here otherwise.

"...is tomorrow alright?"

"Yes." The Riders don't have a show until the weekend - it's only Tuesday. He has no other plans. "Then tomorrow night, as well?"

Kouta hesitates, but nods.

\--

Kouta's curled against his side, breathing slow and peaceful. Kaito has him secured with an arm, still looking up at the stars from their treetop perch.

Mai told him years ago that neither of them needed sleep any more. Or food. Or anything, really. They watch over their people, and that was all. She still _felt_ like Mai, though. All compassion and feeling.

Kaito had made it his mission to remind Kouta of that. It's why they made this deal in the first place. Kaito would spend a day on their planet, Kouta would spend a night on Earth.

Sometimes they went to eat at Bandou's. (Their tab was astronomical, but he refused to let them pay.) Sometimes they'd go to see the Riders perform. (They're international stars now.) Sometimes they'd visit Takatora, or Micchi, or both. (Micchi still cries, every time.) Sometimes they went to see Akira. (Married, happily.)

They spend time together.

It may be selfish, but Kaito prefers the nights they spend together, alone. Remembering what bodies feel like. Remembering how lips and hands and hips fit together. They watch the stars.

Kouta sleeps.

Kaito smiles against his hair.

Perhaps, he thinks, eternity won't be that bad.


End file.
